After the Sunset
by allegra21
Summary: Sometimes, the only way to deal with the past... is to remember it. A RanxRei love story. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gals! Not mine, don't sue. The following fic features a RanxRei pairing. Slightly AU.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After the Sunset**

Chapter I

10 years.

It has been ten years since that day, when he turned his back on her, and made himself believe that he would go on, and could go on with another. It seemed to be the most logical and right thing to do at that time, as everything seemed to point him at that direction. They left for England, marking what they thought was a fresh start for them.

Both of them paid dearly for that decision.

They tried to make it work. Both shared the hope that maybe time would take them closer, their budding affection with each other could be that much-needed spark that could bloom into something more than just… a very comfortable and familiar relationship. But they never really became happy, as couples were supposed to. Those years spent only made it painfully clear to her, and finally to him, that his heart never left Shibuya... or the flaming-red haired slip of a girl, whose embarrassing antics, guilelessness, and completely uncontrolled temper, had managed to capture his heart and keep it.

Rei Otohata stubbed out his cigarette, crinkling his nose at the offending smoke. He didn't really like to smoke, but when his mind invariably slips to the past, a puff of that cigarette could be of some use.

"Gosh, Rei." Yuuya's voice broke through the chatter of the café. "If you keep that up, you'll be dead long before you see my kids."

"I don't do this everyday." Rei countered, pushing the ashtray away from him. He went back to sipping his coffee, already cold from inattention.

Yuuya raised his eyes heavenward. "Yeah, but when you do, you burn the whole pack." "Man, you gotta do something else. Chew gum, or something."

"Not my style." Rei surveyed the café owned by none other than Yuuya and Mami Honda. Rei also chipped in his share, which was considerable. Having ridiculuously large shares of stocks named for him right after he was born, Rei didn't have any qualms about taking business risks. He didn't have to work a day in his life—money worked for him. Yuuya meanwhile, was determined to put up a business that wasn't already established by the family, and so far, they've been very successful.

"You've got some place here, Yuuya." Rei gave him small smile. "I heard you're putting up your third branch—in Singapore."

"Isn't it fantastic?" Yuuya enthused, his face brightening up. "I think the Japanese anime café theme really did it. It makes our café stand out, the ambiance is really colorful and fun."

"I'm really happy for you, Yuuya." Rei began lighting another cigarette.

Yuuya sighed at the sight. He might have missed a lot of things about Rei when he was younger, especially when he was so wrapped up with his insane crush with Ran. Yuuya had long suspected the reason for the painful and messy break-up with Aya, the numerous but shallow flings that followed after that, but Yuuya never gathered enough courage to say it out loud. Rei was a very private person, and extremely defensive one at that, especially in matters concerning his feelings and relationships.

"Have you been… seeing somebody?"

Rei raised his brows. "Somebody--?"

"You know. Special."

Rei snorted. "I've given that part up." 'Don't you serve anything stronger than coffee?" Rei whispered conspiratorially. An uncharacteristic sneer stretched on Rei's face. "I bet you get a lot of girls here."

Yuuya's eyes darkened. "Rei. This is a café, not a bar."

Rei curved a corner of his mouth . "Just asking, Yuuya."

Yuuya stopped talking, his hand on the table curling into a fist. "Rei, if you have "problems" you don't need to drown yourself in alcohol."

"I don't have "problems"." Rei waved his cigarette hand. "I'm just – how do the Americans say it—chilling out."

"Stop pining over Ran."

Rei let out a laugh. "Now that's new."

"It's not." Yuuya said determinedly. "I've been a jerk before, but I know you've been in love with her."

Rei rolled his eyes. "It was a high school thing." "Everyone goes through that phase." Rei smirked, leaning back to the plush seat. "I seem to remember that you were in similar state back then."

"You're right." Yuuya acceded readily. "But I'm fine now. I got over it."

"I think you never did."

Yuuya stared his friend down, ignoring the dangerous glint to Rei's eyes. "You never backed down from anything, but you chickened out from telling a girl what you really felt."

"Things were a bit more complicated back then." Rei took an exasperated drag from his cigarette. "It's in the past -- why on earth are we talking about this now?"

Yuuya reached into his pocket, and began scribbling on a piece of paper.

"That's where she works."

Rei was quiet, the cigarette smoke floating unheeded to his face.

"Go to her. I think its time you settled this once and for all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**After the Sunset**

Chapter II

_What happens to a love denied?  
There is no place for it to hide.  
We dress love up in suits of fear  
we pain it's face , so none comes near,  
We fill our loves, with hurt and lies,  
Till love's no longer recognized. _

_- Phil Montgomery_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Hotel Heir Returns to Japan"**

Aya put down the paper, her eyes briefly resting on a stolen shot of Rei boarding a private jet. She lifted her cup to her lips, her long hair swaying slightly.

She didn't have any regrets that she'd been with Rei. He was her first love. He was the first with many things. But it wasn't meant to be.

A momentary feeling of heaviness settled over her chest.

Aya will not deny that their parting hurt her very much. Rei Otohata had been the center of her life, and, now that she thought about it, could be the reason why it was not meant to last.

She fell in love too much, too soon.

Aya lifted her left hand. An engagement ring glittered impressively on her finger.

Aya met him while attending one of London's exclusive gala parties. She was browsing in the mansion's extensive library when she chanced upon the British blond. He had the bluest eyes that the sky would envy, and a smile that would put the sun to shame. They were worlds away when it came to their cultural roots, but that paled in comparison to their immediate recognition of each other as a kindred soul.

Aya smiled contentedly.

She was going to have her happy ending.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like anything else, Sir?" Rei's butler repeated. Rei stared at him blankly, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Er—that would be all, Sukio-kun."

The middle-aged butler bowed in a dignified fashion, his polished shoes making no sound in the thick carpet.

Rei pushed aside the long curtains, letting the cool night air enter his office.

His 'office' in reality, was not really confined to a single space, or even a building. Rei took it with him wherever he went—his secretary, a bevy of assistants, and even Sukio, his butler. He traveled the world, making sure that the hotels and hotel staffs were performing as they should. The job required total dedication and can be quite tedious at times; an endless succession of business trips. His daily schedule consisted of days and nights of discussion and meetings with his people, after which they would go back to their rooms, or go home to their families, while this, _this_ building, was his home.

Rei put down his glass. His hand strayed to his pocket, unfolding the crumpled piece of paper that Yuuya had given him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Didn't mean this to be short! ' I had to make sure that the ending was a very good one, so I've done some rewriting of the next chapters. (I'm guessing that it will just be a three or four-part fic. But then again, it can become longer.)


	3. Chapter 3

**After the Sunset**

Chapter III

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_-- My Immortal_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now that Aya has given you chocolate, I'd like to give you what I've made myself."

The gaily-wrapped box, clad in yellow-printed paper and ribbons, sparkled as happily as its maker. His heart gave a playful lurch, pleased beyond understanding that Ran had went through all the trouble of making him chocolate-- and actually had some left to work with, when everybody knew she would rather eat and keep them all for herself.

_Ran made him chocolate... _

Adrenaline and a burst of drugging energy shot up from his spine, threatening to engulf his brain. He could already feel it seeping through his face, tugging his lips to smile, and cause his eyes to... _shine_ with indescribable joy.

But if there was anything more powerful than those feelings, it was Pride.

Like a cold splash of water, it effectively doused the flame that wanted itself to be known.

"No."

"Huh?"

"I don't want it."

"Why not?".

Rei stared coldly at Ran.

"I don't want it." He turned his heel and walked away.

---

"I need you to tell me the truth," Aya demanded later. "Do you have feelings for her?" Aya's voice rose to a shrilly pitch. "Don't lie to me, I can see it with my own eyes, I want to hear you say it!"

He didn't breathe a word, and it seemed that the answer would never come.

"Yes."

-------------

_Yes… _

Rei was already awake when the alarm went off. His eyes were open, blindly focused on a dark corner of his luxuriously furnished suite.

Faint wisps of blue-white light were beginning to glow through the windows. A cool breeze of autumn wafted through the room, and like a ghostly hand, lovingly stroked the curtains to movement.

The Otohata heir rubbed his eyes, while his fingers blindly groped for the intercom.

"Sukio-kun—"

"Yes Master Rei."

"I will not attend the meeting today. Tell Watanabe to cover for me."

"It will be done Sir."

"And, bring me some poached eggs, a toast, and a—"

"A cup of freshly brewed coffee without cream. I'm already on my way, Sir."

Rei sighed at the honorific. "Sukio-kun. You don't have to call me 'Sir', or 'Master'. I would very much appreciate it if you would just call me Rei."

"I've always called your otou-san the same, Ma- er, Rei."

"You're already family, Sukio. You've been with me ever since I was a small boy."

Sukio's face softened with understanding.

"Very well Rei."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sukio made the finishing brush to the imaginary speck of dust on Rei's coffee table. There were the hotel's chambermaids and cleaning personnel, but Sukio had always insisted that he did most of what he could for the young master. Forty years of service for the Otohata, his loyalty, and his life have been bequeathed to the family. Through Rei's mother, he was taken in and he was reformed, trading his stained corporate suit for the guise of a humble butler. He had taken in the new responsibilities with renewed hope, as well as the care of the sole heir to the Otohata's vast fortune.

In the course his stay, he had witnessed a lot of things that bound him even further to his masters. Family secrets, spats, and Rei's father's unfortunate fascination with women.

Sukio's face cringed as he recalled young master's face when he first encountered one of the many mistresses of the older Otohata.

"Sukio-kun—" who is Auntie Nakuru? Does she have children like otou-san?"

Sukio looked down sadly to the small child holding his hand. He hid his distress with a beaming smile. "She's—uh—a friend of your otou-san. Er, let's get on with your bath before it gets cold!"

Practically dragging Rei's thin and leggy form, Sukio seemed to try to drag him away from the harsh realities of life. The bad, the ugly, the painful…

And yet somehow, the young boy knew. His eyes saw how the woman slithered to his father's table, and the look that passed between them.

Rei's eyes filled with tears, which he stubbornly wiped away with the sleeves of his pajamas.

"Sukio-kun," the small child commanded in the coldest voice he could muster. "I want to take my bath now."

The middle-aged butler shook his head sorrowfully.

_So young,_ and he's been dealt one of the most painful experiences that a child could have.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to Shibuya took longer than expected. He didn't have to wait too long, though. The familiar outline of the Shibuya district was already coming into view. Large, but still unlighted neon signs proudly announced every establishment.

Not much has changed, Rei noted. If anything, the famous district has become even more crowded with buildings. An incredible number of people milled the sidewalks, or passed in front of his car.

By nightfall, Shibuya surely will come alive…

His sleek black car made a turn for the nearest parking lot. The heavily tinted car window slowly slid open.

"Your counters are broken." Rei said chastisingly. He leaned closer to the parking attendant's booth. "Is the 10th floor parking still open?"

"Yes, uh—" the parking attendant found herself staring at the most beautiful blue-grey eyes. Dark locks framed a deceptively soft face, while his nose figured haughtily from his features.

"We're truly-- sorry for the… um…" a breathless sigh.

Rei knew his effect of women, but he didn't feel like hitting on anybody right now.

"I need a parking ticket." Rei said curtly.

That seemed to snap her out of her trance, flushing pink. "Yes, sir."

"And fix your counters."

----------------------------

The car glided to a halt, shimmering in the fluorescent lights.

Rei reached into his coat.

The picture was a bit old and folded. Many times, he debated with himself whether to throw it away or keep it.

He hasn't changed much from the picture, and only the undeniable knowledge and depth in his eyes told people of his age. The lines of his chin and jaw sharpened only slightly.

_How much change can 10 years do?_

Rei looked up, making out the outline of the building that stood close. His dark eyes glittered with a peculiar light, hooded with eyelashes that had grown darker with time.

Ran was in the 42nd floor, where Nippon Express, a travel magazine, was located.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cliffie! (Allegra dodges a shower of rotting vegetables thrown by angry RanxRei fans)

Hey, it takes dedication, sweat, a pimple, and _time_ to do a decent, well-written fic. (laughs) I would love to churn out chapters by the ream but I can't! I'm already working on the next chapter, but don't expect an update too soon, alright?

Anyway, if anybody's been wondering if the RanxReixAya scene at the top of the chapter is canon, it is. In the TV series Rei did admit to Aya that he has feelings for Ran.

And to my reviewers, mwah!

**Aphrael-Chibi:** There really is a short supply of RanxRei fics. For every100 ayaxrei fics, _**we**_ get -one-. Tsk.

**Monsterlife:** Thanks. The third chapter is a bit longer. I realized I can't cram a believable RanxRei fic into three measly parts.

**Venetia:** You are absolutely right. Ran and Rei have a special connection with each other, though neither of them wants to admit it, especially Ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**After the Sunset**

Chapter IV

"_When you fall in love, you say it. Right there, out loud. Otherwise the moment just—"_

"…_Passes you by."_

-- My Bestfriend's Wedding

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not publishing that picture!"

Ran muttered indignantly. The pic featured a buxom-figured model in a typical swimsuit pose—lying on the sand, sipping juice. Except for the legs that were spread a bit too wide. The string bikini was also so skimpy, her breasts were about to pop out. The "bikini bottom" was a piece of cloth held together by the thinnest of strings.

"I'ts supposed to be a fun shot." Hitomi argued sheepishly. "This is our beach getaway article for the fall issue."

Ran huffed. "I _know_ fun." "_That_" she pointed her finger, now plainly manicured, "is not the kind of fun that I want the readers to get."

Ran took one final look at the indecently splayed legs and shuddered.

"We're a travel magazine, not a porn mag!"

"But we have to finish this today!" Rumiko wailed. He is the resident newbie, and still isn't used to the pressure. "We have to get all of this to the printers tonight, or we'll be dead!"

Ran glared to no one in particular. "Get.me.the.original.picture, the one that I actually approved!"

She took one look at her sleep-deprived, hollow eyed staff and sighed. "Okay, we'll have a half-hour break. We'll go over them again, alright? We'll fix this."

The staff filed out, while another scurried to find the pesky photographer who gave the picture.

Ran massaged her temples in exasperation. It was Takana, she was sure of it. He was the magazine owner's niece, no less. Ran mentally fumed. She was Editor-in-Chief, but her ideas and decisions have been known to have been "unintentionally" shot down by the perverted fop. And he timed his attacks very well too, she might add. If she didn't love the job so much, and if not for the women who had cheered her on for holding such a high position, (and up to now, still hold it) she wouldn't have stayed with Nippon Express… Japan is _still_ a male-dominated society.

Ran suddenly felt the insane need to reach for her boots and thwack it on Takana's head.

She looked down. _Oh yes, I'm wearing pumps now. _

Ran mentally counted, composing herself. Calmly, she opened the doors and strode out.

"Bad day?" Rika smiled softly from her reception desk.

Ran made a frustrated sound. She rested her head on the cool glass pane. "I hate this job."

"You _love_ this job." Rika said soothingly. "The women of Japan loves you for loving this job… _Chougal_." Rika couldn't help adding.

Ran raised her head. "Don't start…" she threatened, but smiled herself. Ran straightened herself out, and exaggeratedly flipped her short hair. "I'm going down for a break." Ran announced. "Would you like me to bring you something?"

"A latte would be great."

------------

The food deck was a circus. All Kanata Building employees suddenly had the urge to eat breakfast at the same time.

Just what she need. She was starving, her knees were beginning to shake, and her feet were killing her.

_Okay, Ran. Just like old times. You -**can-** get back to that elevator. Easy now, no sudden moves. There's a snack bar on the 12th floor…_

The elevator doors opened. Ran made a tentative peek.

Jackpot. There was an empty counter.

Ran half- sprinted to the kiosk.

"I'll have a pork tonkatsu and a coke!"

"Miso soup and tofu."

Ran turned around to face the creep who was trying to beat her out of ordering first.

"**_I _**got to this line first." Ran said simply. "Go.away."

The man in question seemed stupefied, then smiled bemusedly at Ran. "Reminds you to never to cross a ChouGal in a food line."

Ran opened her mouth, ready with a sharp retort.

Wait.

_I know that drawl_.

She craned her neck to get a better look.

"Rei?"

Rei almost did not change. He had grown a bit taller, though. His eyes had deepened somewhat, but overall he still was _Rei_, with his boyish looks and that small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Ran raised a brow at the smirk. "Well, I got to this counter first."

"_So you did_."

"Sumimasen, your orders…" the attendant spoke, but neither took notice.

'Well, don't just stand there!" Ran said a few seconds later, breaking into a smile. "Lets find a table and talk." The two paid up and took their trays, their presence already attracting the attention of curious onlookers.

------------

"Okay. So you practically own the Otohata empire."

Rei observed her from under his lashes. The bleached-blond permed look was replaced with a short, simple bob, and a more subdued, copper-brown color. Her demeanor has mellowed, and her eyes had become cooler and contained. A dark red suit had taken the place of her outlandish costumes.

"Not really." "My father does."

"It's a wonder how you kept yourself out of the news." Ran said thoughtfully. "You are the only son of a tycoon, and you managed to keep that from the public, until recently."

Rei stirred his bowl. "Well… otou-san doesn't stay in Japan too often. He's based in Geneva so… he rarely visits Japan anymore." Rei put down his fork and reached for his cup. "Besides, he had requested the local TV stations to keep quiet about my identity.""A form of protection, I guess."

"How about you." Rei looked at Ran from the rim of his cup. "You're in publishing."

"Never thought of me inside an office, have you." Ran grinned. "I didn't either… I don't know how it happened, actually. One week, I was dancing with Tatsuki. And then one day, I found myself applying for an upstart teen magazine as a contributor. I had read a teen mag a few weeks back, and there were some very interesting stuff—and some very wrong and misleading ones. If teenagers are reading all that, I wanted to give them something worth reading, you know. There's a lot of crap around, especially these times."

Rei hid his smile. Now _this_ is the Ran he knew. Derring-do, passionate, heart-so-big you can wrap yourself around it…

"You're still with Tatsuki?" Rei covered his trepidation by biting on a piece of tofu.

"He wanted to put up his own dance studio. I did a lot of freelancing and it took me all over Japan." She made a slight shrug. "I guess we drifted apart…"

Ran looked at Rei, about to ask him about Aya, but thought better of it. There were some things that shouldn't be talked about at first meeting, especially when their widely-publicized break-up filled the local and International news.

"Do you still talk with Aya?" Rei opened the subject that Ran had refused to touch.

"It's hard to get to her now, different time zones." Ran played with her half-eaten food. "And she lives halfway around the world, busy with her own life." "The last time I talked to her, I learned that she became engaged to a Count."

Rei nodded. "Edward." He leaned forward, reaching for his drink. "He's a good man…"

Silence settled over the two. Ten years of history, and unspoken truths stretched between them.

Ran silently wondered what could have happened that drove her two friends apart. They seemed to be in love when they left a decade ago… and it wasn't long before they got engaged. Everybody expected that they would soon tie the knot. The wedding date was set, invitations sent—and yet at the last moment, Aya backed out…

Ran's cellphone suddenly bleeped.

"Excuse me—" Ran picked up her phone. "Moshimosh—"

"**RAAAN!**" Rumiko the newbie blared into her ear. "We need you here!"

"Relax, Rumiko. I'm coming!" She turned off the phone. Ran glanced apologetically at Rei.

"I'm sorry… have to go…."

Rei also stood up, looking at his watch. 'I'm already leaving anyway."

Ran nodded, and suddenly gave Rei a light hug.

"Good to see you again." Ran said, patting his back.

Rei sighed soundlessly. For a brief moment, he had her in his arms.

"See you around…" Rei found himself calling after her.

Ran slowed down in the middle of her sprint, and turned around to wave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei took off his coat and draped it over his chair. His eyes went over the sheets of paper at his desk, waiting for his signature.

"I'll inform the board that you're already here." Senaka, his male secretary stood by his desk, waiting for his answer.

"Not yet. I'll join them after lunch break."

The intercom buzzed. "Otohata-san. Your father is on the line."

Rei furrowed his brows with irritation. "Alright."

The famous Otohata glare sliced through Senaka, who still hasn't left the room.

"Do you mind?"

Senaka was a snoop. He instantly saw through his skulking, dastardly smooth veneer.

Nothing apparently can get through Senaka's armor, as he casually returned Rei's glare with a small, insincere smile. "Apologies, Otohata-san."

The door latch clicked behind the meddling secretary.

Rei picked up the handset.

"Rei." His father's deep voice went. "Where the hell were you?"

"Goofing off." Rei said flatly. The voice at the other end of the line sighed, but refused to be baited. "Kami-sama, I didn't send you there to set off yet another bomb of a scandal."

"The hotel's doing fine, father. Watanabe can be relied upon to handle the issue of whether or not to put up banners on the hotel windows." He fiddled with his pen. "I've already outlined several marketing strategies for the Otohata. We have to consider a fresh approach."

"Very well. I trust that you can handle your position responsibly."

Yes. _Unlike you. You failed both mother and I._

The silence from the older Otohata seem to imply that he heard the unvoiced sentiment.

"I want reports done by the end of the week."

-_Click-_

Rei glowered, curling his fist. His eyes strayed to a nearby pack of cigarettes.

_A blessed, rich existence. My life. _Rei thought drily, while he flicked his lighter open.

His phone rang again.

"What?" Rei barked.

"…. Gee, Rei." Yuuya said. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, no." Rei put down the light. "What's up?"

A sheepish laugh. "Erm… just called to ask you if you've told Ran yet."

The unlighted cigarette dropped from Rei's lips. "You called--?" he almost laughed, forgetting about his cares. "You're checking if I've confessed my undying love, that I will do anything and everything—"

Yuuya chuckled. "Okay, okay. Cut it out."

Rei shook his head. Yuuya and his romantic streak. "You don't just _jump_ into saying these things..."

"…Idid_."_

"We were playing tennis, and out of the blue, it just rained. We were soaked to the bone. Her makeup had run, her hair plastered to her face— Mami was no siren. She almost cried, disgusted at how she imagined she looked… while I never thought she could be so adorable that way… Rei?" Yuuya said, as Rei haven't said a thing.

"A real love story that you have." Rei answered.

Rei's voice was deceptively cool, but Yuuya caught on to the sadness behind his flat comment.

"Tell her, Rei. Even if…" Yuuya's heart fell, "-If she doesn't feel the same, at least… You can stop wondering how it could have been."

---

Rei leaned back in his chair, replaying the day's events in his mind.

The Ran of Shibuya and Ran of Nippon Express were almost two different people—but of course, he should have expected that. Time changes a lot of things…

…And yet it hasn't done its work for him.

He could still feel her in his arms, smell her scent that lingered in his coat.

If he was hoping that confronting Ran will make the past lose its hold over him, he was sorely mistaken.

Ran only tightened her noose around him, reasserting her claim over his heart.

"_Tell her, Rei. Even if she doesn't feel the same…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure?"

"They have been good friends, Otohata-san." A thoughtful pause. "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't do anything. He will know if somebody's been prying into his life."

The line went dead. Shimaru Otohata formed his hands into a steeple.

"What if your son finds out?" A friend of the older Otohata voiced his concern.

"He won't. This is what Senaka does for a living."

"Spying.""Rei will hate you for this."

A bitter laugh. "He _does_ hate me." His ash-blond hair glittered in the fluorescent lighting. Shimaru was a dead-ringer for his son—only darker, more masculine, and more lethal.

"I'm doing this for his own good…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiroto-san, you wished to see me?"

Ran held the door open to the office of no other than The Boss. The _real_ boss. Not back-stabbing, boot-licking Takana. His portly body, encased in a very conservative suit, sat in an equally stuffed chair.

The man motioned her forward, while still holding his phone.

"Yes—please sit down, Kotobuki-san." A few more seconds lapsed, and the conversation was finished. Hiroto urged his seat forward and faced Ran squarely.

"I understand you're friends with Otohata?"

_The speed of gossip certainly don't change, _Ran thought. "Yes, sir."

"How close a friend?"

Ran's eyes popped out. _Even Hiroto-san?_

"Sir?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean it to come out that way." Hiroto's disarmingly honest comment brought a smile to Ran's lips.

"I want you to feature the Otohata in our magazine. No one's been really given an indepth view of the Hotel before, but being his friend maybe you could, you know—"

"Pull a few strings?"

"Yes. Do you think you can do that?"

Ran shrugged. "I'm just a friend that he hasn't seen in ten years."

"Whom he went all the way from Ogawa just to see."

Ran arched a brow, smiling. "Sir, are you implying—"

Hiroto let out a hearty laugh. "Nah, just kidding with you. There aren't too many people around here I can have some fun with."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Venetia** There are many reasons why the RanxRei movement doesn't die. (laughs) There were a lot of instances/scenes in the series that gave too much promise for a RanxRei pairing.

**lady tsuzuki:** They –are- perfect for each other, hehe. I don't plan on writing a very long fic, so this will not exceed 8 chapters… I think. We're already halfway to the finish line. ;p

**Matchmaker:** The chocolate-giving scene was a touching episode-- and it made me write AFS. (chuckles.) Anyway the scene happened on Episode #45, Second Season. Thanks, and see you next chapter!

**Pinklove:** It's one of my most memorable scenes in the series.

**Anonymous:** Talaga, I love RanxRei pairing. I think that Ran is best-fitted for Rei, and vice versa. Kawawa nga lang si Rei dahil apparently Ran doesn't like him. That's what fanfics are for, hehe.


	5. Chapter 5

**After the Sunset**

Chapter V

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran stared at her phone.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Ran was about to dial the direct line to Rei's office when she had realized the gravity of what she was about to do. You don't just walk into an Otohata's office, ask for an exclusive, (which they haven't really granted to _any_ publication ) and expect him to give it to you in a silver platter.

_Come Ran. It's Rei. He's your friend…_

Ran sucked a breath.

Her fingers played over the buttons, and listened to the voice recording with bated breath.

_Here it goes…_

"Rei Otohata's office-" a smooth male voice announced.

---

"Sir, there's a Ran Kotobuki of Nippon Express on the line for you."

A momentary pause. "I'll take it."

"Ran?"

"I have a huge favor to ask you..." Ran took a deep breath and fired away, Ran-style. "I need an exclusive on the Otohata, and I need it now. Next week. Are you free for an interview?"

A second passed. Two…., Three,….. Four….

Ran began to mentally console herself, even applaud herself for daring to take the bull by the hor--

"Thursday would be perfect." Rei's voice went soothingly over the phone. "You can come in anytime to coordinate with my staff, and well, me."

----------- one week later--------------

"Gosssh…." Rumiko fawned over the leather. "Do you have any idea how much this limo's interior costs?"

"Rumi-san!"" Taka was red-faced. "Stop tonguing the seats!"

As much as the staff of Nippon Express were embarrassed at Rumiko's behavior—Rumiko only gave free expression to what they all felt.

Ran herself, was already a tad intimidated. Sure, she had interviewed top bosses, been invited to plush residences, scoured, ranked, and critiqued resorts… but this… this was just the beginning. They were en route to the Otohata, via a chauffeured limo sent by the Otohata heir himself.

She took a swig of the champagne. There. That should do it.

Rumiko bounced himself on the seat. "If I can have just one like this in front of the tv set…"

----

For the nth time, Rei asked Sukio what tie to wear.

"That's fine, Rei-kun."

"Do you think it's too… _colorful?"_

Sukio swallowed a chuckle at the expression on Rei's face-- like an anxious teenager about to go on a date.

"Well?" Rei looked expectantly at the man in the mirror.

"What about that navy blue one to your right? The one with the maroon stripe—er- thing?"

Rei made a face. "That's the first tie I tried on." He snatched the tie from the already heaping pile. "Now for the cuffs. Mother of pearl, or plain platinum?"

----

"Okay, Ujio. You can start shooting now."

"Yeah. Where do I start?"

The chandeliers above them glittered gloriously, like a thousand dewdrops twinkling against the soft, peachy lightbulbs. The grand stairway seemed to be carved out of pure marble, ornately designed, and surely must have been imported from some unnamable mineral-rich country. Paintings lined the walls, an interesting collection of abstract and classical art mixed together. To top it all was a large, icy-glass sculpture of icy spikes, while water freely ran below it. Through the play of light and water, it was breathtakingly otherworldly in its beauty. Well-heeled residents of the Otohata walked past them, and were themselves a strange form of decoration against the backdrop of overwhelming luxury and opulence.

The rest took everything in, gawking-- albeit close-mouthed.

"Good Morning." Came Rei Otohata's smooth greeting . His smile, which was bedazzling, already took four out of five of the female staff. "This is the Otohata, our family's legacy for three generations. If you would follow me please…"

Everyone who came upon Rei's way either bowed lowly—which only meant that they were under his employ, or fawned over him—which is the case of the women.

As they walked up the creamy marble steps, Ran saw a facet of Rei's world which was before confined to a mere thought, processed idly by the brain. Today, it was a tangible reality.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed. Ujio, the replacement-but-very-capable photographer clicked away to his heart's content. Ran made the rounds of interviews with the heads of each department, from the cleaning people, to the Chef. Her assistants covered other concerns that she couldn't take care of. Finally, after the Otohata itself was thoroughly photographed and personalized, they came to photograph the famed Otohata Prince.

Lights were set-up, and Ujio did his craft.

"Your turn now, Ran."

The two exchanged awkward smiles, as their two public personas meet.

---

"The chandelier is the Otohata's trademark. We didn't see the need to change it—even as more and more hotels, old and new, are adapting to newer trends, forcing themselves to revamp their company image. We found that the Otohata's character is what sets it apart from our competitors—and in the end that decision has turned to our advantage."

"And why is that?" Ran quickly asked, already reeled in by the amazing history that the hotel possessed.

"Have you noticed our movies lately?" A confident grin touched Rei's lips. "They have shifted to the Medieval, the olden days, and dare I say, the Romantic."

"The magic of the Past." Ran concluded smilingly. "And the people associate all these with the Otohata." She shook her head with admiration. "Brilliant."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Gawd. We can't cover this hotel in just one day." Ujio was sprawled messily in his seat, exhausted. "I must've emptied 16 rolls of film."

Hitomi, their no-nonsense Editorial Assistant, took another helping of Crème de la—what ever it was, it tasted heavenly.

Ran, meanwhile, imbibed on her perennial favorite ever since she got into the writing business—coffee.

"This will be Nippon Express's benchmark issue." Ran remarked, a smile lighting her features. "I can't believe it… we are the first magazine who've been allowed here, let alone take pictures."

"How did you two become friends?" Hitomi moved her seat closer, eager to get some information about the dashing—um-- extremely famous man.

"We attended the same schools together." "He became a part of our little group."

The NE group suddenly became quiet.

"Did you two—ah---" Rumiko began tentatively, voicing what the rest was dying to ask-- "go out together?"

"No!" Ran knitted her brows. "What makes you think that?"

"Excuse me—" Rei's shadow fell over them. He regarded the crew with a pleasant countenance. "Can I steal your Editor for a moment.?"

The two moved away, and apparently became engaged in an animated conversation about the hotel and such, with Ran holding on to Rei's arm.

The Nippon Express staff exchanged looks, but said nothing.

"Know what? This place—" Hitomi let her eyes roam admiringly, oblivious to the silent agreement that went between her teammates. "is almost like a castle." She sighed. "That Rei guy really _is_ a prince."

The female section of the staff agreed wholeheartedly. The male section rolled their eyes.

--------

Rei led her to a vacant spot, holding Ran by her elbow.

"So, how was it?"

Ran wrinkled her nose. "It was tiring."

Rei chuckled slightly.

"The hotel is --- _big_"."How do actually maintain this place?" Sometimes, I still have trouble finding my pen in my room but here—my pen will be a needle in a haystack."… Hmm, make that a mountain."

Rei grinned. "I didn't hear a single complaint. Glad that the Otohata has passed the standards of the great Editor Kotobuki, champion of women in Japan."

"_Hey."_ Ran gave a playful punch to Rei's arm, which Rei exaggeratedly rubbed.

Ran's face settled to a more serious expression. "Rei-kun… thank you…" She took Rei's hand and held it solemnly. "You don't know… how much this means to me…"

He covered her hand with his. "You're welcome."

--------------------------------------------------------------

We ran an informal survey among our clients and we came upon the conclusion that….."

Rei was only half-listening, as his mind was decidedly stuck on yesterday.

…the hotel seems to lack some sort of presence… that will make them feel more welcome-"

"Warmth." You're talking about warmth…" Rei finished for him. "It needs something that will convey that welcoming feeling… that presence…."

"Music." Rei concluded.

"I want a string quartet and a pianist at the lobby." "Watanabe?"

"Yes Otohata-san?"

"You can discuss the rest in my absence."

The door swung shut, leaving the board to gape incredulously after him.

---


	6. Chapter 6

**After the Sunset**

Chapter VI  
_  
_

_She said "There is no reason   
and the truth is plain to see"   
I wandered through my playing cards   
And would not let her be _

_One of sixteen vestal virgins   
Who were leaving for the coast   
and although my eyes were open   
They might just as well have been closed _

_ --- A Whiter Shade of Pale, (Annie Lennox) _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei paused mid-step into the hallway, his hand still in the doorknob.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

------

The phone to the Editor-in-Chief rang shrilly. Ran picked up the phone.

"Ran-kun."

It was Rei. Ran immediately recognized his voice. "Are you busy?"

"Not really. We just wrapped up the fall issue, so it's the calm after the storm. We will be working on your feature story today—why?"

"Get on the elevator, punch groundfloor."

"Huh—" Ran furrowed her brows. _"Now?"_

A bit of static was heard. "I barely missed that bus. Don't make me talk on the cellphone while I'm driving."

"What?" Ran stood up. "What the heck are you doing, Otohata?"

"_Raan_, will you just go down?"

"Okay, okay!"

----

Rei's car pulled up in front of Ran's building. He walked around to lean back in the driver's door, waiting for Ran to come down.

Ran rushed down the steps and found a grinning Rei, still holding his phone.

"I told Hiroto san that I will borrow you for a day."

"Let's go out." Rei smiled indulgently. "Don't you miss going out?"

Ran's jaw dropped. "You're crazy!"

Rei snorted. "Come on. You were much crazier than I am now. You survived."

Ran couldn't help but laugh. "But this is—nuts."

Rei furrowed his brows mockingly. "I can't believe this is happening. I am actually _trying_ to persuade a Chougal to do something out of the ordinary."

Ran thought of it for a moment, and a mischievous sparkle twinkled in her eyes.

"Give me the keys."

_Uh-oh..._ "I don't think you should be allowed to d—"

"_Please?" _

"Fine."

Ran got on the driver's seat. The car engine roared to life, as one determined foot played with the pedal.

"Let's see how fast this thing can go."

"My life is flashing before my eyes."

----

"Woohoo!" Ran hit the 100th mark in the speedometer. "No wonder you insist on driving yourself around!"

The wind whipped at their hair, as Rei had opened the windows of the car.

Rei, instead of being nervous and on edge because as he'd expected himself to be, sunk back to his seat, contented. Ran was a capable driver—although he had to hold on to his seat a few times when she got too happy with the gas pedal.

"Contrary to what you think, I don't speed." Rei hollered above the wind. "I never went beyond 80."

Ran glanced at him through her sunglasses. "Why?"

Rei's dark brows knotted.

_Yes, _a voice inside him asked_. Why?_

"Because… I don't go beyond 80?" he offered dully.

"Why not?" Ran inhaled deeply, taking in the clean air. "Look around you. The road is empty. And you're not exactly exceeding the speed limit—" she shrugged, but still keeping her eyes on the road.

"That's what freeways are for…" her tone became soft. "to be free..."

-----------

They drove around Ogawa, seeing the sights, and just enjoying each other's company. As the sun marched on to its highest point, their path invariably led to Shibuya, where their fondest memories lie.

"I'm hungry." Ran's eyes began to scan the area for _food. _

"Hey, that place looks nice."

---

She basically ordered everything on the menu.

There she was, cheeks slightly flushed with eating. The first two buttons of her inner blouse had been undone, and she had folded her sleeves to her elbows. Her fingers, which Rei had inexplicably not noticed before, were long and even elegant.

She picked one nicely fried takayoki and unceremoniously popped it into her mouth.

Rei watched with strange fascination as Ran chowed down dish after dish, and then sampled the gooey sweets that she favored.

The background slowly faded.

Rei found himself transported to another time, when Ran was also chomping down a bag of popcorn while watching a movie... and he was right beside her, watching her secretly, hidden by the darkness of the moviehouse…

"_Ran…" _

Rei didn't know that he had spoken until Ran looked at him questioningly. "What?"

_I love you. I loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you._

Rei's face had the strangest look she had ever seen. "Are you ok?"

His mouth opened, then he seemed to change his mind, reaching for the napkin instead.

"You have ice cream dribble on your chin."

Ran wanted to dissolve right there and then. When faced with overriding hunger and food, she sometimes forgets herself.

Rei had leaned closer to her, tissue in hand.

Her gaze settled upon Rei's eyelashes, dark and long for a man. A nose that was long and straight, it seemed to run pointedly to his delicately chiseled lips. Rei's soft features almost made him feminine-- but the undeniable masculine intensity of his eyes dispelled any doubts about his gender.

He lifted his eyes, and Ran was instantly caught in his dark blue gaze.

Inspite of herself, she felt her pulse quicken, made her breath catch in her throat. Suddenly, she understood why women found him so attractive.

His gaze lingered, holding her eyes.

Ran looked away.

---

Night had fallen, the bright neon signs and tv screens began to fill the Shibuya skyline.

The two left the car in a parking lot and decided to walk. Rei had ditched his suit, as it was hotter than usual. Ran also left her blazer behind, but took her purse with her.

Their steps took them to Penguin Park—which incidentally, was holding their annual fair. The fair was not grand in any case, and yet charming and enchanting in its own way. Lanterns hung all around, casting a soft glow over everything. Booths reminiscent of olden times lined their path, while its owners donned traditional costumes, giving the place a hauntingly beautiful air.

Ran lightly nudged Rei, her face lighting up. "Do you remember what we did here for the Halloween Costume Contest?"

Rei cringed. "How could I forget?"

"We wore the stupidest costumes ever!" Ran guffawed. "Everything was last minute. Yuuya just had to wear that hotdog costume because he couldn't get anything else."

Rei's shoulders shook with barely suppressed laughter. "Yeah, I _specially_ remember that."

"And you—" "Your knight costume was two sizes bigger than you were, so you were clanging all the way to the stage!"

"And my helmet kept sliding down my head." Rei chuckled, tucking his hands into his pants pocket.

They came upon a candy stand—filled with all things sweet and cavity-causing. Ran stopped to buy an especially huge, pink fluffy cotton candy. "Want some?"

"Bad for the teeth." Rei answered teasingly.

"Mine are still intact. _They survived_." Ran mimicked his tone. "Here. A little of the sweets will not cause your teeth to rot overnight."

Grudgingly, _helplessly_, Rei took the candy from her hands.

"Alright."

"Come." Ran took his hand. "Lets take a ride in that ferris wheel."

---

Rei never felt so claustrophobic in his entire life. The small carriage forced the two of them to squeeze together— from shoulder to thigh. Kami, whoever designed this ride had another ulterior, more pervertly sinister motive in mind.

"I've always enjoyed rides." Ran whispered wonderingly. Looking down, the height offered them a view of the whole fair. If you looked straight ahead, you could see the citylights, the trains, and cars zooming past.

Rei made a slight movement, but it jiggled the whole car. Rei made an exasperated sound.

"It's a bit small, I know." Ran remarked laughingly. "I don't think they had us in mind when they made this ride."

"I'm trying to feel my legs." He stretched his slack- encased limbs, as if trying to bring back the bloodflow to them.

"Maybe if I shifted a bit—" Ran moved towards him. Her bangs brushed against his lips, letting him catch a whiff of her subtle scent.

His gaze darkened.

Her face was so close, he could almost taste her breath…

_Kami-sama,_ he groaned mentally. _Get a hold of yourself._

"—you are too tall." Ran was saying. "Lift your arm."

Rei blinked himself out of his licentious haze. He mechanically lifted his arm, as Ran had instructed. Ran went under it, and snuggled up to him.

Rei stared straight ahead, trying to contain the chaotic emotions that went riot through his body.

A few more seconds passed, and his swirling emotions settled down. Now he felt light-headed, like he was floating on a cloud.

"Rei-kun…" Ran murmured, her voice muffled by his shirt. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" his voice was merely a whisper. He had never been this close to Ran before… Rei curled his fingers to his palm, as it was itching to join its partner, yearning to complete the embrace.

"What happened… with you and Aya?" Ran asked softly. "You were the perfect couple…"

_Aya... _

Rei's eyes glowered painedly at the floor.

_Why does it always have to be about Aya?_

Rei's arm unconsciously tightened around Ran, his mind grappling for the simplest way to sum up what _has_ happened. "We thought…"

"We _thought_ we were in love..."

Ran sighed sadly. She didn't pursue the subject any further.

-----------------------------

The two walked on wordlessly. There was a definite lull in their conversation after their ride at the ferris wheel.

"So… you've come back..." Ran said thoughtfully. "Will this be for good?"

A shadow fell over Rei's face. "Not really…"

"You're leaving?" Ran stopped walking to face him, her face disappointed. "When?"

"I can be called back to report to Geneva anytime…" Rei heaved a sigh, tilting his face to the night sky. "It could be weeks… or days…"

"Or it could be tomorrow." Ran smiled wanly. "So soon?"

Rei felt his heart leap.

Was there longing in her words, just then? Did she long for his company… for… for him?

Daring to find out for himself, he dipped his head.

Her eyes were not extraordinarily beautiful, but they sparkled with whatever emotion possessed her at the moment. Her soul reflected on them, her feelings as palpable as the rays of the sun.

He took a step forward, bringing him closer to that uptilted face. His hand lifted, yearning to touch the face that had always been beyond his reach…

"Lovebirds! Parakeets!" A man called out, his voice effectively canceling out whatever mood was present.

A heavily-bearded man tended to his 'wares', arranging the cages. Beside him, were innumerable cages containing birds of all shapes and sizes.

"Oooh." Ran gushed. "How cute!"

As if on cue, the birds launched into a symphony of squawking and cooing. Their brightly colored plumes beated and flapped, giving color to the night.

"How much for a pair of parakeets?"

Ran looked up curiously. "You're buying?"

He gazed down at her. "You like them, don't you?" He returned his attention to the peddler. "How much?"

The man gave him a once-over. Armani suit. Aristocratic features. Tall stature. Exclusive perfume wafting his way.

Before the peddler opened his mouth, Rei already knew that the price was going to be _over priced._

"3,300 Yen."

Tsk. That was a thousand yen too much.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oniichan!"

Ran knocked on the heavy doors of her dear brother's house. She had always used Yamato's house as an "interim" place to stay—whenever her job took her late into the night and she yearned to have a place near to go home to. Miyu and Yamato had bought the house and made it as homey as possible—which could also account for Ran's more than occasional night visits.

The door opened, revealing a bleary-eyed, mussy-haired Yamato.

"Ran—" he moaned. "If you felt like dropping by, you could have called me earlier!" His eyes focused on the figure that stood behind Ran. "You've got company—!"

"It's Rei, nii-san." Ran turned around to speak to her companion. "That was the most fun time I've had in years."

Rei shrugged. "You needed it."

Ran smiled softly. "Thank you again, Rei-kun. For everything."

Yamato cleared his throat a little louder than he should. Ran took the cue, glaring playfully at her brother.

_It wasn't a date!_ Ran mouthed the words.

Yamato raised his brows disbelievingly. Ran had an obnoxiously large teddy bear tucked in one arm, and a cage of birds dangling from her fingers. His eyes noted the spring to her step, following her cheerful walk until she reached the door.

With Ran inside, Yamato closed the door behind him. He stood to face Rei, who was now as tall as he was.

"I don't get to watch much tv anymore, and when I do, I don't believe everything I see in it." Yamato ran a hand through his sandy locks. "If I did, I would have dragged you down these steps and stuffed you back to your very expensive car."

After his initial shock, the corners of Rei's mouth twitched. Yamato had always been an honest and straightforward guy.

He gave a respectful bow. "_Arigatou_."

Yamato acknowledged with a nod, his eyes following the "Otohata Prince" as he walked back to his car.

"Don't play with my sister, Otohata." Yamato warned.

Rei looked up from the driver's window. He nodded, and with that singular act, tacitly answered everything what Yamato wanted to know.

The car started and sped away.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 done. On to Chapter 7!

**lady tsuzuki** I've been giving it a lot of thought—to make it ten chapters or not? I think the story and pace itself will determine how long this will be. Hmm, pansin ko nga, madami nang pinoys d2 sa fanfic net. A testament to the pinoy's love for stories and love stories.

**maricel ang **Thanks for the enthusiasm! I'm tapping on that connection that they have that the series did not explore.

**analyn labor** Thanks for reviewing! The anime may have been disappointing, but in this fic, Rei will get the girl. (winks)

**Mikee **Thanks for reviewing! I love cute scenes too. ;D

**Monsterlife ** Thanks for the enthusiasm… or is it over-enthusiasm? (Gee, Did you just threaten me in your review?)


	7. Chapter 7

**After the Sunset**

Chapter VII

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These came for you, Otohata-san."

An envelope of pictures was placed in the middle of his table. He waited for his assistant to leave the room, and then reached for the crumpled yellow package. He tore open the slim box, his eyes scanning the photographs with a frown. As he had regretfully predicted, Rei was doing everything to defy him.

_What am I going to do with you, Rei?_

---

"Ohayou!" Ran dashed straight for the door, having breezed through her shower and office clothes.

Miyu, her friend since forever, beamed at Ran. "Won't you stay for breakfast?"

Ran pouted. "Aaw, don't tempt me, Miyu-chan..."

"I heard you had a date with Rei." Miyu winked.

"Nii-san!" Ran scowled to her brother.

"I know what I saw!" Yamato yelled from the kitchen sink.

"Aaugh." Ran raised her eyes to the heavens. "Why is it that we've always been mistaken as being a couple?" Ran picked up her coffee and gulped hurriedly. "I can still remember the rumors that raged between us back in our high school days." She took another mouthful of coffee, and then expertly snatched the ham sandwich from the counter.

Yamato growled. "That was mine!"

"Love ya too." Ran smiled impishly. "Goodbye!"

The kitchen screen door swung shut.

Yamato stirred his mug, and pulled out a stool in front of Miyu.

"What do you think?" Miyu raised her brows questioningly at her husband.

"In denial." Yamato said dryly. He shrugged out of his police uniform, with the coffee being already hot. "You don't need to be a detective to see what's always been there."

"They havechemistry, don't they?" Miyu agreed. "Put both of them in a room and everyone can see sparks flying."

"I don't get her myself." Yamato remarked. "She's a bunch of contradictions. Ran be very brainy one moment, and then can be so…" Yamato winced.

"_Clueless_ at some things."

Miyu shook her head. "Don't worry. She'll come around. Love can do that people."

"You seem convinced that Rei is '_The One_.'" Yamato said dryly. "What makes you think that he is?"

"It's a woman thing, Yamato." Miyu shrugged. "I've known Ran most of my life."

"I hope you are right. She deserves to be happy." Yamato sighed. He knew it has been hard for Ran to tell father of her decision not to become a policeman, and she took Otousan's disappointment very hard. But her stubborn self would not let that sadness through. Ran, above all, hated to saddle anyone with her troubles. For all her seeming hyperactiveness and bursting energy, she surprisingly had a thoughtful, caring side...

And that was the trouble with her, sometimes. Ran can change herself to suit those who she cared about, without her realizing it…

"_Yamato-chan_." Miyu said reassuringly, soothing her husband's obvious distress. "I _am_ right about this." "Do you remember my graduation?" her smile alighted her sweet features. "When you gave me that bouquet, I knew you were the one..."

He remembered that moment very clearly. She was standing there, wearing the traditional graduation garb. Yamato said his 'Congratulations', handed her the bouquet, and then gave her the kiss on the cheek. He couldn't explain what he felt—an overwhelming feeling of elation, and of contentment. Everything in Yamato told him: She is the One. He had never entertained any thoughts of Miyu aside from her being Ran's best friend, but at that moment, everything fell into place.

Yamato sighed. Yes, Love can change a lot of things. He stood up and kissed his wife.

---

"Good Morning, Otohata-san." The uniformed attendant stepped back to allow Rei to enter the elevator.

"Groundfloor, please." Rei said.

"Dining out, Sir?" "I've never seen you go down for breakfast." "When will Kotobuki-san drop by again? She's a great gal—er Sir." The attendant coughed, knowing how offhandedly casual he was talking to _The Boss._

Normally, Rei would just have ignored people trying engage him in a conversation. This time, he felt strangely at ease with it.

"Yeah... It can get pretty stuffy inside sometimes." Rei said over his shoulder.

The attendant hesitated, trying to gauge Rei's mood, which was hard, as he was as readable as a fog.

"You have no idea, Sir." The boy followed through bravely. "Elevators, no matter how classy they are, will still be a box when you get to spend 8 hours in them."

Rei chuckled inwardly. He liked this young man. A bit fresh, but honest. And he didn't try to ply him with flattery, as a lot of his people have tried to do.

"Would you like to do something else?" Rei asked now, facing him.

"Of course, Sir." The attendant answered truthfully.

Rei pulled out his business card. "Here. Go to 6th floor and look for Yukina Tase. Tell him I sent you, and that he better find you a better job, or else." "The company sponsors deserving employees for additional training and education. I'm sure he will find you something."

"Thank you very much, Sir." He bowed lowly. "I am Rukino Sakuhachi."

---

Rei sat down on an empty bench of the city park. He untied his black trench coat, and set his breakfast beside him. Mindlessly, his hand began to reach for his lighter, and then thought better of it.

"Yeah, yeah." Rei replied to Yuuya's disgusted face in his mind, sighing. 'I'm quitting."

The wind blew softly through the golden trees, ruffling his dark hair.

He really wanted to be with Ran again.

He wanted to feel the wind on his face, the freedom of being with her. He understood how melting cotton candy in your mouth was indeed delightful, how eating everything until you were about to throw up was actually funny…

Ran has been the one who called him out of his staid, isolated existence. Made him join the human race when he'd rather be with his stuck-up self. She introduced him to the chaos of contests, dancing, malling, thieve-chasing and friendships, and lo and behold, he welcomed them with his whole heart.

_Gods, I didn't know how mushy I could get..._ Rei mused sarcastically, but the usual bite in his words was missing.

--

"What a **cute** teddyyy!" Ran snatched the giant teddy bear from the stack.

"AAAAAAAAmmmppphhh!" The rest of the teddy bears fell and buried the salesman in the booth.

"Eeep!" Ran blushed as red as a tomato, bowing profusely. "Sumimasen, sumimasen!"

"**_You!"_**The man was fuming. "You can't just take that bear! You have to score a perfect ten in the shooting contest. And you don't stand a chance."

"Why not?" Rei challenged, already irritated with the peddler.

The man gestured to the line of men preparing for the event. "You see them? All their girlfriends after that same bear" The man replied smugly.

_Really?_

"Count me in." Rei started to fold up his sleeves.

"We are going to win that bear." Rei's said to Ran's stupefied expression. "Don't you know you are looking at a shooting champion from the arcades of London?" He added a playful wink.

Ran shook her head disbelievingly at Rei's offbeat behavior. "Oh no, I've infected you with insanity." She laughed, latching on to his arm. "In that case, go get 'em!"

-

Rei felt his coat for the picture, now a permanent resident of his pocket.

_Yuuya, I can't tell Ran merely for confession's sake…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahahaha!"

Ran Kotobuki's laughter boomed through her closed door and echoed throughout the Nippon Express floor.

Another bout of giggles.

One employee excitedly nudged his coworker with his elbow. "I bet you a hundred yen that that Otohata guy is after our Editor."

The man scrunched his face at the sound of Ran's loud laughter. _"You're serious?"_

-

"I couldn't believe it myself!" Ran guffawed loudly, hitting her desk with emphasis. "Our bus broke down! It was impossible to get another ride, because we were already so high up the mountains." She twirled on her swiveling seat, thankful that it was a cordless phone she was using. "It was a miracle that the person I was to interview stopped his car to investigate our stalled bus-- in the middle of the highway."

"You've always been lucky, Ran."

Hitomi gestured frantically to Ran, signaling that Takana-the-backstabber was already in the vicinity.

"Er—Rei,"

"It's Takana, huh?" he chuckled. "That man is a vulture."

"If he's a vulture, then I'm an eagle." She declared proudly. "Eagles are stronger than vultures!"

A pause._ "Raan." _Rei said teasingly.

"I know. It's today's daffy joke."

Silence.

"It's supposed to be funny!"

Instead of a dry retort that Ran has come to expect, Rei laughed. _Really_ laughed. She found herself laughing with him, no longer caring even when Takana was already at her door, glaring meaningfully at her.

---

Ran twirled contentedly on her seat. Her chair stopped spinning, right in front of Rika, their ravishing receptionist. She wasn't really a top-model kind of gal, but with generous curves and beguiling face, Rika is the woman you wouldn't want your boyfriend to see.

"I don't get it." She eyed Ran curiously. "I've been flipping my hair to his direction but all I've been getting is a stiff neck."

Ran sweat-dropped. _"Rika -chan."_

The pretty brunette took one of the chairs and sat next to Ran's desk. She tucked dark strands behind her ears, hazel eyes glittering. "He calls you everyday. He drops by so often, that everyone in this floor has gotten used to his walking by—usually with you. He has given you a teddy bear so waffy-dorable which he'd won as a prize in a shooting gallery in a fair—_where_" she raised an emphasizing finger in the air. "only the two of you went to." Rika sat back, looked at Ran and made an exaggerated intake of air.

"He is not courting me, if that's what you mean." Ran said doubtfully.

Rika pouted her lips. "It's amazing how-- _dense_ you are when it comes to men."

Ran raised a brow, but still smiled. "You're treading on dangerous waters now, Rika."

"Men have tried flirting with you, but you never take notice." Rika continued. "I bet they are dying of jealousy that this Otohata guy seemed be the only one who can get close to you without being clobbered."

"Hey, I don't '_clobbe_r'."

"Tales of Tatsuki being pounded to goo because he tried to kiss you in high school you had magically reached this floor." Rika deadpanned. "All I'm saying is… I know he's a friend but, maybe you need to see him differently now." She took Ran's hands into hers, eyes shining. "I really envy you."

Ran laughed uneasily. "Gee, Rika. You say as if he's already proposed or something. And he hasn't. And he _won't_. Because it's all in your head, and you've been reading too many romance novels."

---

Ran stared at her laptop. She had been typing the same sentence three times. Irritably, she hit the backspace.

Rei courting her. _Ha!_ It was a crazy thought!

_What's so crazy about it? You're a girl, he's a guy…_

_A very good-looking, yummy guy…_

Ran mentally thwacked herself on the head.

I am so -_not-_ letting my hormones and dead love life get the better of me. Ran knew that when she chose this path, there would be no turning back. Being in the publishing business meant that she was going to be a very busy woman, and that meant less time for anything else. She had missed out on a lot of things, but she loves what she does… Although, once in a while, she does wish that someone would actually _care…_

To call and talk with her for hours on end, bring her flowers, stuffed toys, and enough chocolate to put holes in her teeth, Give her (sometimes) a helping hand, to stand by what she does and put up with her wild side, and, aside from the usual lovey-dovey stuff, have a nice, warm cozy friendship with…

The image of Rei embracing her inside the ferris wheel cart flashed before her.

_Oh, Kami... _

Ran covered her cheeks, feeling them warm up a bit.

_Oh, get a grip_. Her inner voice came back at her with a vengeance.

He's a good friend, nothing more. And he's not your type. You're not his type, either… The reasons were plain and simple.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya tapped a glove-clad finger on her chin. With her suitcase near-exploding, she didn't know if she could bring another one with her for her trip to Japan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward poked his golden head from the door. "You don't have to attend. It's just an invitation, after all."

Aya shook her head. "I need to do this. I can't avoid them forever."

Her fiance's face softened, pulling Aya into his arms. "Whatever happens, I will always be here for you."

"It's alright." Aya smiled sweetly to her blond archangel. "This is something I have to do myself."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cute:** Thanks!

**lady tsuzuki:** I'm touched! This fic really plays on the premise that given the chance, RanxRei could have been together.

**sort:** Thanks. A lot goes on behind Rei's mask, so I placed more emphasis on that. About AxI, Have you read Angie4's writing? She gave a comic twist to a quite dark anime. Truth is, I shy away from animes which are a bit too bloody, but these two characters had me hooked. I also love Integra, and the Order 9 episode. (Wow, the connection between them was really amazing. Alucard –is- the Dark Knight.) Still, I am counting on Alucard being 'redeemed' in the end, though. (be pardoned by God, like in the Bram Stoker movie) (But Kouta Hirano is not planning to continue the anime, tsk.)

**pinklove** Me too. We're already getting on with the real story.

**pinkishy-baobao** Thanks! I totally share the enthusiasm about the RanXRei pairing.

**Babier,****Oblivion, Darkladyxion959,** **Monsterlife****, Mikaro, ****pinkishy-baobao****, mika genji:** Flaming is really a blight on the fanfiction world, even on the Internet itself as a whole. Did you know that it is a known flamer tactic-- getting people riled up with their comments? And that they actually get a sick kind of pleasure from riling people up? Given the current situation; ever wondered what kind of people engages in this activity-- About the psychology (or psychosis) behind flaming? I've posted a link below that explains exactly what goes on in the minds of online bullies. (flamers, hate mailers, etc.) (you can copy and paste to your notepad, connect the words to form a complete web address, and then paste on your browser.)

http/www

.urban75.

org/

info/

bullying.html

**Darkangel**: Thanks! But this is the fastest that I can get. :(

**maxride, anime:** Okay. Your keystrokes ran away with you, I guess. Anyway, I just believe that nobody deserves to be flamed just because one particular person/group doesn't agree with their writing. We don't have to be foul to make a point. 


	8. Chapter 8

**After the Sunset **

Chapter VIII

Love is patient and kind;

It is not jealous or boastful

It does not keep a record of wrongs,

It does not delight with evil

But is happy with the Truth

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya's designer stood back to marvel at her creation. "My goodness. You are beautiful."

Aya looked admiringly at her reflection at the full-length mirror. Her long hair fell in dark waves down to her angel-white gown, while a sheer luminous veil floated like a mist around her. Her skirt ballooned daintily from her tiny waist, silver-and-white crystals twinkling all around her... She was indeed a vision of perfection. A dark-haired beauty that came straight from the pages of fairy tales, emerging from an enchanted forest swathe in flowing white veils...

_I love you Rei. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _

--

"Alright, the cake was fine." Aya paced back and forth, holding the cordless phone against her ear. "We will be using peach… With ribbons, flowers… Of course, we'll use roses—"

"Tell them to use Sunflowers."

Aya twisted around to look curiously at her fiancé. Rei rarely spoke, and in the last few weeks he had grown even more quiet… but enough of that. They are to be married, and both of them shall settle into their new roles soon enough.

"Did you say Sunflowers?" Aya asked.

"Yeah." A faint light seemed to form in his usually cool eyes. "the big yellow ones."

"You heard my fiancé." Aya said gaily to the phone. "Sunflowers. Yes, you can use other flowers to go with it." Aya put down the receiver, cocking her head. "I didn't know you liked sunflowers?" She padded over to give Rei a peck on his cheek, hooking her arms around his neck.

Rei shrugged. "I just think they are pretty…"

--

"I'm sorry, Mr. Otohata is in a meeting. You can stay in his office of course." Rei's secretary graciously ushered her to Rei's door. "I shall inform you the moment the meeting ends."

Aya entered the office, putting down her broad-brimmed lilac hat.

With a resigned sigh, she surveyed the room. It was the usual gray-black-off-white ensemble, Rei's office. It could have been much more beautiful, with its wall-to-floor windows which let the sunlight through. Maybe she could suggest that Rei buy himself a plant to decorate that corner that begged to be filled. Her steps were small and unhurried, eyes taking in the staid white draperies, the unimaginatively black chair, and the large mahogany desk that sat hulkingly in the middle of the office. Everything seemed too dull and boring… which only made what she was about to see even more wonderful. There, sitting close to the window, was the most beautiful sunflower she had ever seen.

Aya took a small breath, unaware that she had been holding it back. The rays of the sun struck the flower's petals, making her even more golden and radiant.

"What a beautiful thing…" Aya mused. Her fingers barely touched the flower, afraid of shaking the dewdrops that still covered its petals. It was a large bloom, her golden petals radiating out like the sun's rays. It was not overly pretty in any way, and yet… the sunflower had its own presence-- like it was almost talking to you. By the way her bright face was uptilted animatedly towards you, her green leaves gesturing upwards like open palms to the sky beyond the window. From her little spot, she managed to radiate enough beauty that it filled Rei's office…

_…Oh my God. _

Aya raised a shaky hand to her mouth. The realization was so numbingly painful, she felt the ground shift beneath her feet. The strength drained from Aya's legs that she had to grab the nearest thing to support her weight.

_Oh God, Rei….. why didn't you… Oh God, Oh God… _

Aya gazed hurtfully at the bright bloom, bitter tears streaming down her cheeks.

**Ran**, it's you, isn't it?

_Why won't you leave us alone? _

---

"Flight SV348 is now boarding, Flight SV348 is now boarding"

Aya blinked away the moisture that threatened to flow from her eyes. She stood up, and wheeled her suitcase towards her gate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You must know why we are all here?" Hiroto-san, his plump face engaging in its happiness. "Our pre-orders of the Autumn issue is going off the roof! The magazine is not yet out, but I've been receiving requests left and right for reserve copies."

The office rocked with jubilation, staffers rapping the tables with glee.

"We have to thank Kotobuki-san for all this."

Ran raised her copper head at the mention of her name. She gave an uneasy smile, guilty of having her mind drifting far far away. "Wha? Oh, no—ehehe. I wasn't me—"

_"**We love you Ran!"**_

Her officemates swarmed like happy bees around her.

"Just think of what I could buy with the bonuses…"

"You're so lucky, I can kill you!"

"Congratulations!"

As she rode on the waves of mirth and success, she couldn't help but remember a certain memory… the faces dimmed… and the voices faded….

-------

Ran stared down her panic-bitten nails. She was pathetic. Her schooling was pitiful. Outside school, her life was riding high in flying colors. She loved life, she loved to dance. She was Shibuya's Star. But in school, her life was about to go down the drain.

She focused unseeingly on the floor. The gravity of what was going to happen was already sinking in, chilling her to the bones. _She was going to flunk 11th grade_. Her friends, her classmates—they were all going to graduate ahead of her… while she will be left _behind._

"2,345 squared is equals to—" Rei looked up when Ran's answer didn't come. "Ran?"

There was a silly grin on Ran's face. "Hahahaha!" "Math is so stupid, don't you think?"

Rei gave her his famous expressionless look that really made you doubt yourself and your self-worth.

Ran hung her head, hiding her face with her bangs. She knew exactly what Rei thought of her… a dimwit. He always seemed to take pleasure in pointing that out with his jibes and teasing… Oh, she laughs or glares away his comments… but in the end, she knows that –she- is the joke. Rei thought of her as a hare-brained, hyperactive girl who can never grow a brain…

"You can do this Ran. You just need to focus, that's all…"

Her heart seemed to stop beating. Did she just hear Rei say that?

Tears stung at her eyes at the unexpected gentleness of his voice. Ran lifted her head to give him her usual bright cheery smile. But the moment she looked into his eyes, she broke into tears.

_Crap._ Why am I crying? **_Crap, crap, crap!_** I can't **_cry_**! Not in front of **_Rei_** of all people!

Blindly, she groped for something, _anything_, to cover her face with, while tears completely muddled her view.

Ran didn't know how it happened, but moments later, she was in the warm cocoon of Rei's arms. Ran's breathe seized in her throat, her eyes bulging.

_Is this… is this **really** happening? _

_"It's okay Ran..." _ Rei's voice was so soft, so comforting… Rei hugged her closer, making her cheek press against his neck, his arms all around her, like he was never going to let her go...

**_--- _**

Ran splashed the cool water against her face.

_They are just memories. Sweet, but they are only memories… _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hand held a boxful of chocolate donuts, another held a can of cookies. Yet still another bag held a big bucket of cheese popcorn, and another bag of take-out food.

Goodness, Ran. How can you eat all these and still look… _nice._ Rei mused, waiting patiently beside the closed elevators.

"I always see your face around. Do you work here?"

Rei turned to look at him. The cleaning man's eyes caught the long black single-breasted coat that screamed of power and money, and the the deep bluish gray depth to his eyes that commanded attention and obedience. "I guess not." The man's face softened by age, grinned from ear to ear. "It's a lady, then. "

Rei looked away, smiling a little at the man's astute observation. "Yes."

"She must be very lucky, to have you."

Rei shook his head, smiling lopsidedly. "She is not in love with me."

"But, you have told her, haven't you?" he asked, overtaken by his curiousity. "…You haven't, because you're still hoping that she might love you in the end?"

Rei stared at the man, catching himself. He was confiding the most personal things about his life to a complete stranger. The man seemed to sense this, and promptly backed off. "Alright. I will go back to my mopping now."

"…**_Yes_**." Rei called after him. "But she has never seen me as anything else but a very good friend."

"Listen to me, son." He laid a sympathetic hand on Rei's shoulder.

"There comes a time when you need to _accept things as they are…" _

---

_"Sir Otohata, may I come in?" _

Watanabe's fairly panicked face came into focus. Rei straightened from his slump, stretching his aching back muscles. "Of course."

Watanabe took the seat wordlessly, and spent the next few seconds 'arranging' himself on the seat, if there was any more room on it.

"Watanabe, you can say whatever it is that you want to me." Rei assured.

"Sir… I have to tell you sir that, well, uh…" "Some members of the board have spoken to me…" Watanabe grimaced, as the Japanese were never comfortable about verbal directness. " As much as I am honored that you have trusted me to lead a lot of the meetings, I have to tell you sir that I am not at really at a position…"

Rei shook his head. "Has anyone disrespected you in any way?"

"It's not that sir." The carrot head shook his mop of hair. "Most of the board does not really care about this hotel sir… their interests really lie on their own money and their investments… We need you, Sir. I can't do this on my own."

Rei nodded understandingly. "You don't have to worry. I have been following your progress, and you have performed very well. I also scheduled another meeting this afternoon." Rei smiled. "But I do appreciate your concern for the Otohata. We owe our success to people who truly care about it."

---

(flashback)

_"Being an Otohata means a lot of responsibility." Shimaru said quietly. "I gave you all the freedom in the world when I agreed to let you choose your school, and keep your identity under wraps… but now, the company needs you…" Shimaru took a long, thoughtful drag of cigarette, and Rei suddenly realized how old his father really was. _

_"This is my legacy to you… I've done all I can to make sure that you will have a future, that you will not wander the streets and beg people to give you a living. You have everything, and how people would kill to be in your place… A lot of people depend on you…" Shimaru looked at him then, his own blue eyes meeting his own. _

_"All I ask of you is to remember who you are." _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black limousine halted in front of the hotel. A door opened, and a pair of long, shapely legs swung out of the car.

Her blond mane of hair glowed under the golden lights, immaculately cut light grey suit matching her coloring perfectly. Elegantly, she strode towards the famed hotel's receiving area.

"Mr. Rei Otohata please."

The male receptionist couldn't help but look up because of her halting English accent. "I'm sorry madame." He glanced pointedly at the grandfather clock chiming a few meters away. It was short of 6 am in the morning. "Do you have an appointment?"

She raised a disapproving brow. "His fiancée does not need an appointment, don't you think?"

At the sight of the receptionist's obvious shock, the woman thought of introducing herself. "I am Catherine Nordune, I'm sure you've heard of my father." She tossed her long hair, adjusting her cap tilted proudly over her head. "Is he here?"

---

"Yes, you can say that. But I don't agree with the part—" Rei stopped, as Catherine's svelte figure crossed his line of vision. "What are you doing here?"

Kat shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to see you."

Rei's face darkened. "We will continue this later." Rei replaced the receiver to glower at the woman. "What are _you _doing here? I made myself clear enough, haven't I?"

"Come now, Rei." The blonde settled on the soft couch, a soft smile touching her lips. "You _need_ me. The Otohata is strong right now, but how long do you think it's going to last?"

Rei looked away, scowling. "I'll think of something."

"Don't be a fool. If you want to expand Otohata, you will need my help… you actually need _something_ to build your hotels with, Mr. Otohata. You can't build them from your head, alone. As strong as your ideas may be…"

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me." Rei pressed the intercom. "Kindly escort Ms. Nordune—"

"There's no need." Her green eyes were cool. "I forgive you this time, Rei. Because you are so… _young_. But I am convinced that you will see it my way in the end… and… I still love you."

The door latch clicked behind her.

---

Rei stared hard into the wall.

He hated this feeling… people, circumstances, and even Fate herself maneuvering him into a corner where there seemed to be no way out…

Catherine was right. He needed her. With a few phone calls, she could ruin everything that he had worked so hard for… and unwittingly ruin all the people who work for him as well…

Rei buried his face into his hands. He looked down, and found his sunflower smiling up to him.

"You always find a reason to smile, don't you."

Tired grey eyes watched the sun's dying rays. The sun sets very swiftly, and once she touches the horizon the night will claim the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang. Ran bolted from her bed with the irritating buzzing sound.

3:00 AM.

Ran rubbed her sleepy eyes in disbelief.

She stumbled from her bed in the dark, blankets trailing messily after her on the carpeted floor. She opened the door, ready to blast away Hitomi, Yamato, or whoever-the-heck it was at her door—

_"Can't you wait until I actually get some sleep—" _

Rei was leaning against the wall, jacket clutched messily on one hand. His blue eyes opened and focused unsteadily on Ran.

He looked miserable. His hair was a mess, shirtsleeves rolled up carelessly while his tie dangled from his neck.

"Gosh, Rei." Ran opened the door wider. "_You've been drinking_?"

"Yeah..." Rei answered quietly. His eyes were downcast, and Ran noticed the dark shadows under his eyes "Can I come in?"

There was a faintly pleading note in his voice, and a dejected way he hung on to the door frame, and Ran couldn't help but be affected by it.

"Of course…"

Rei straightened up unsteadily, but waved Ran away when she made a move to help him in. He sank into the nearest couch, taking a comforted sigh as the cushions hugged his tired body.

"Do you need anything?" Ran suddenly asked. "Water? I read somewhere that pineapple juice works great with hangovers—" Ran furrowed her brow. "I don't know if it works the same with someone drunk—" "But I think coffee does okay, I've been drunk before but I don't really remember—"

Rei's soft chuckle reached her ears, making her look at him.

"I'll be alright Ran…" his eyes opened and closed sleepily. "I just need to rest…"

Ran continued pacing restlessly, her eyes watching her friend. Finally, she settled down, sitting beside Rei. Another moment passed, and she decided that she would need to take off his boots.

Rei lifted his head as Ran took the boots away. Her hands then went to his necktie, untying it. She left him for a while and then returned with a cool wet towel, and he closed his eyes again as the towel gently wiped his face, while her fingers softly brushed his bangs away.

Rei opened his eyes. There was something in his eyes that made Ran's breath hitch, and she just had to look away, unable to hold his gaze.

"I'm sorry… If I had ever been… unkind to you …"

Ran looked at him again, shaking her head vigorously. "Oh no, you've been very good to me."

"I remember…"Rei mumbled, closing his eyes tiredly. "that I used to tease you a lot… and I always made fun of what… of the things that you loved doing… I'm really sorry…"

Ran suddenly found her eyes clouding with tears. There was a heaviness in her heart that she couldn't understand, an overwhelming sorrow that emanated from Rei which she had no idea was the reason for, and yet it brought a painful lump in her throat.

"Rei… what's wrong?"

He raised a hand, passing it over her cheek in a ghost of a caress.

"I should have given you… that bag…" Rei's smile was bittersweet. "The one that.. you tried tak- taking away, when we… first met...I should've… let you have it…"

Ran looked at Rei's sleeping face with misty eyes, confused with the mix of feelings that surged through her. There had always been so much to ask and have answers for, too many questions that had been forgotten along with the passing of time.

_Rei, why did you come back?_ Everything had already changed...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all those who reviewed, all the RanRei fans, all of the incurable romantics, (blows kisses.) I don't have as much free time as I once had, but like I said, I really am aiming to finish this fic, and I already had an ending in mind when I wrote this one. RanxRei forever :D


End file.
